


Sur les quais

by commandantKuzco



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: Je crois que je suis le.a premier.e à poster sur ce ship ! (j'en ferai presque une petite fierté tenez)Encore merci à Ophélie pour l'inspiration !





	Sur les quais

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que je suis le.a premier.e à poster sur ce ship ! (j'en ferai presque une petite fierté tenez)  
> Encore merci à Ophélie pour l'inspiration !

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, le scooter démarra et un vent glaciale s’engouffra dans le manteau de Quentin, Eric resserra sa prise autour du ventre du plus grand et posa sa tête légèrement sur son épaule pour se reposer. La journée avait été fatigante, ils avaient longtemps travaillé, et avaient tourné une bonne partie de l'après midi. Ils seront bientôt rentrés chez eux, ils voyaient rarement le soleil en dehors du travail, ils commençaient trop tôt et finissaient trop tard, l'hiver leur faisait défaut.  
L'air était glacial, Eric n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que l'hiver se termine. Si Quentin, lui, aimait l'hiver, les boissons chaudes, et la neige, lui le détestait, il avait toujours préféré l'été et le printemps, les rayons du soleil, le Sud, les peaux qui se dévoilent, la peau qui reprend des couleurs. Il raffermi encore sa prise autour de la taille de Quentin, et laissa son regard se perdre sur la Seine, ils étaient sur les quais, ils étaient proches de chez eux. Il pensa au nombre de fois où ils étaient rentrés, combien de fois ils étaient passés sur ces mêmes quais de Seine, où il avait passé ces bras autour de lui, ou même l'été quand ils quittaient assez tôt et qu'il faisait chaud (quand Eric arrêtait enfin de se plaindre de la température) où ils rentraient à pied, épaule contre épaule, rarement main dans la main, pour éviter les agressions. La lumière des lampadaires dansait sur le fleuve, de la buée sortait de leur bouche, et des larmes causées par le froid perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il souriait bêtement sans en avoir conscience, après toutes ces années, toutes les joies et les peines qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils s'aimaient encore, et il appréciait toujours ce petit quotidien, ces répétitions, il était heureux et finalement après avoir penser à tout ça, une douce chaleur s'était propagée en lui, il ne ressentait plus le froid.


End file.
